


I Can't Stop (until I get this plan through Congress)

by QueenThayet



Series: A Tolerance for Pain [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Angelica, Dom!Eliza, F/M, Failure to find subspace, Humiliation kink, Pegging, Praise Kink, Subspace, her skill with the quill, letter writing, not infidelity, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is stressing hard over his inability to get his debt plan through Congress, and the weight of Washington's expectations are on his shoulders. Eliza tries to help, but Alexander is not finding relief in submission. Eliza writes to Angelica for assistance from their favorite older sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull Yourself Together

Alexander left the cabinet meeting with his mind racing. “Figure it out, Alexander. That’s an order from your commander.” Washington’s words echoed in his ears. He stumbled through his front door. He heard the piano playing from the other room stop as the door slammed shut behind him. Eliza took one look at him, her mouth a flat line. 

“Alexander, go upstairs and wait for me,” she ordered, not looking to see if he obeyed her as she walked back to the music room. “Phillip, take your sister outside to play,” Alexander heard her voice faintly as he walked away. 

Alexander sat in his desk chair in his study next to their bedroom, his head in his hands. “Eliza, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have to get this plan through Congress. I’ll lose my job if I don’t get my plan through Congress. I’m failing. I’m going to let the President down. He trusts me to figure this out, and I don’t know how. I’m going to let the country down. We need this bill! We cannot have individual states going bankrupt. Our finances must be unified to unify the country. That was the whole point of writing a new constitution and abandoning the Articles of Confederation! Why can’t they see that!” Alexander’s voice cracked as he became more and more agitated, arguing with absent opponents.

“Shhh, my love. Calm down. Take a break,” Eliza said, coming over to stroke her husband’s hair. 

“Eliza, you don’t understand, I have to figure out how to get my plan on the Congress floor. They won’t even let it come up for a vote! I can’t take a break, I have to fix this!”

Eliza’s hand tightened around Alexander’s hair. “Perhaps you didn’t understand me, my love. Take a break was not a suggestion. You need a break and I am going to give you one.” She pulled him out of the chair, forcing him to the floor, wrenching a gasp from his throat. “Kneel, Alexander.”

Alexander knelt by her side, tendrils of calmness starting to push in at the edges of his awareness. He shook his head. “Eliza, you don’t understand, I have to figure out how to fix this. Washington is counting on me. The country is counting on me! I don’t have time for this.” He started to rise from his knees. 

“Alexander!” Eliza’s voice rang out firmly. “You will not disobey me, and if you speak out of turn again, I will gag you. Now KNEEL!” She pushed him back down to his knees. 

“Eliza...” Alexander began again, his voice almost a whine. 

“Unacceptable, Alexander,” Eliza said sharply. She pulled his cravat off from around his neck and gagged him with it, forcing his teeth apart and tying it tightly behind his head. “Knock three times on the desk if you need to stop,” she said briskly, and then pushed him to the ground next to his desk. She stood with one foot on his lower back, holding him in place, while she rummaged through his desk drawers. “You need a break, love. You need to get out of your own head. You know that. You won’t be able to do any work for Washington, or the country, or your bill until you are calm.”

“Mmph,” Alexander argued fruitlessly. 

“Ah ha,” she said triumphantly, as she found what she was looking for – a quill and sharpening knife. “You’re obviously going to be working hard the next several days, I don’t want to keep you from being able to sit. Now, let’s see, where should I begin?”

Eliza knelt down on the floor next to Alexander. She cut a fresh point on the quill, then set aside the quill and knife and began to undress him. She removed his coat and vest and shirt, leaving his trousers and hose. She was sure the welts on his buttocks were still paining him. She wouldn't revisit that area yet. Binding him hadn't worked earlier in the week. Pain hadn't worked. She had pushed him so hard, harder than she liked to go, although he hadn't wanted her to stop. He had urged her for more, punishment for his perceived political failure. But pain hadn't worked either. It wasn't enough. He had left for the Cabinet meeting today even more agitated and combative than normal. And clearly it hadn't gone well. So she needed something different today. She began by gently stroking the feather side of the quill along his back and neck. He squirmed as it tickled slightly. At his movement, she scratched a gouge in his back with the sharpened point. Alexander let out a shout, muffled by his gag, jumping slightly. 

“Shhhh, none of that now,” Eliza scolded as she lightly trailed the point of the quill along his jawline. 

She continued to alternate light strokes with the feather and sharper scratches with the point, unpredictably piercing his skin. Alexander whimpered and squirmed against the floor, feeling his yard thickening at her careful ministrations. Alexander tried to lose himself in the sensations, or in his growing arousal, but still Madison and Jefferson’s taunting words swirled around in his head “You don’t have the votes. You’re gonna need Congressional approval and you don’t have the votes.” Washington’s stern voice “Winning was easy, young man, governing’s harder. Figure it out, Alexander.”

Eliza watched as Alexander shook his head sharply, closing his eyes and struggling. She stopped touching him with the quill altogether, and removed her weight that kept him on the floor. She sat next to her husband and watched him continue to struggle against bonds and pain that were no longer present. 

“Alexander,” Eliza said with a sigh, “this isn’t working. You’re fighting it. You’re fighting me. You’re too busy fighting battles with the Cabinet and the Congress that you are not even present enough to fight me. I’m going to remove your gag.”

Alex rested his head against the floor once his gag was removed from his mouth. He sighed heavily, not able to meet Eliza’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Tell me what I can do to help you. This is the third time this week I haven’t been able to bring you relief. Your mind is out of control, and I’m doing everything I can to help relieve you of that burden, but it’s not enough. I just want to grant you peace of mind. But my desire to do so apparently is no longer enough.”

“I don’t know, Eliza. I’m running out of time and my mind can’t stop running. You’re doing everything right. I feel it, on the edges of my consciousness. But it slips away as soon as I sense it. I chase it away. My thoughts chase it away. Why can I not stop these blasted thoughts? I can’t sleep, I can’t stop! Why is there no peace? Why can I not find relief? ” Alexander’s words devolved into a sob. 

“It will be okay, my love,” Eliza pulled Alexander’s head into her lap and stroked his hair gently. “We will figure this out. Please trust me. I will not let you down.”


	2. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Eliza make a plan. Trans-Atlantic letter writing! Allusions to Macbeth! Angelica is the best dom ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerable thanks go to lbswasp for her encouragement, late night Hamilton squeeing, and a helpful beta read.   
> Chapter 3 is partly written, but I won't have access to my laptop until Monday, so we'll see how much I can get written on my iPad.

My dearest, Angelica  
“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day.” I trust you’ll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play. They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly; I’m a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain. Madison is Banquo, Jefferson’s Macduff and Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane. And there you are, an ocean away. Do you have to live an ocean away? Thoughts of you subside  
then I get another letter; I cannot put the notion away. I do not know what to do, all of my efforts have failed. I’m going to let down Washington, my country, and my family in one go. I feel so lost...I have fallen out with Madison entirely over this issue, and now Jefferson has taken his side without even listening to my arguments. I always value your good advice.   
Your ever affectionate brother, A. Hamilton

Alexander set aside his letter at his wife’s insistence that he come down for dinner. He was temporarily relieved of his worsening stress by watching his son perform.

“Hey, our kid is pretty great,” Alexander said, smiling for the first time in days. 

Eliza watched Alexander briefly relax, and then immediately tense back up, as if pulled up by a string. “You were writing to Angelica?” She asked as she served dinner. 

“Yes, I feel like she understands this struggle. And she knows Jefferson,” Alexander looked up hesitantly at Eliza, hoping he had not mis-stepped. 

“That’s good, darling. Oh don’t look at me like that; I know she’s far more interested in politics than I’ve ever been, even if she lives in an entirely different country now. And she does know Jefferson. And more to the point, she knows you.” Eliza gave Alexander an incisive look. 

“Whatever could you mean by that, my dear,” Alexander teased, “are you suggesting I’m difficult to work with?”

Phillip giggled at his parents’ banter. Eliza looked at their two children with a meaningful glance. “I think everyone in this family has their share of strong opinions and an inability to keep their thoughts to themselves.” She smiled to take the sting out of the gentle reprimand. “You need a break, Alexander. Take a break! Run away with us for the summer; let’s go upstate. We’ll all go stay with my father.”

“Eliza, I’ve got so much on my plate,” Alexander protested. 

“Don’t tell me no yet. There’s a lake I know, in a nearby park, you and I can go when the night gets dark.”

“I’d love to go,” Alexander sighed, still resigned to not going. 

“I’ll write to invite Angelica to join us,” Eliza saved what she hoped would be the most tempting prospect for last. 

“I will try to get away,” Alexander surrendered. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Eliza said as she stood to go write to enlist her sister’s help. 

Dearest Sister,  
I know Alexander has written you to share his difficulties at work. He is unable to focus, and becomes more combative rather than conciliatory. I fear my efforts to calm him have been unsuccessful. Would you be able to come for a visit for the summer? We will go to Father’s house upstate and help our Alexander get the relief he needs. Please say you’ll come. I know I can depend on you for all things.   
My love to you always, E.H.

Darling Eliza,  
Of course you may depend on me. You know my love for both you and our Alexander knows no bounds. I will do everything within my power to assist you both. I will see you this summer, as soon as my ship can reach New York Harbor. I shall leave this short, hoping to follow with all speed.   
Devotedly yours, Angelica

Angelica paused before taking out a second piece of paper to respond to Alexander’s letter. She knew what she had given up when she introduced Alexander to Eliza that night over ten years ago. She had never stopped feeling a pang of regret at the loss. She liked her life, she truly did. She had the funds and freedom to engage in the great intellectual debates of Europe. She was able to meet and correspond with interesting people. John appreciated her talents. She smiled softly to herself, thinking about her dear husband bound and kneeling at her feet the previous night. He regularly showed his appreciation for her talents. John was a lovely partner – perfectly obedient. But that was the problem of course. He didn’t challenge her. He rarely fought back. He was happiest submitting himself to her will without question. 

Alexander never submitted without question. Her discrete correspondence with Eliza, and less discrete conversations had made that quite clear. Quite frankly, she had identified that streak within the first three minutes of their meeting. Alexander needed a counterforce. Left to his own devices, he would push and push and push until he had bowled over everything and everyone in his path, only to discover he was three miles off course. He was a genius, of course, but he lacked control. Angelica had warned Eliza that Alexander would require a firm hand, and Eliza, thus far, had provided it. Alexander had risen to become a remarkable lawyer, then a delegate to the Constitutional Convention. He wrote dozens of those anonymous essays they were now calling “The Federalist Papers.” He was the Treasury Secretary for their new nation: The United States of America. Yes, Eliza had done her job admirably. But she was correct; Alexander was spiraling out of control. His letters were always verbose, that man never learned to stop writing; why use a sentence when you could use a paragraph. But this last letter, he was clearly lost. He even said so, which was unusual enough. Alexander so rarely admitted weakness or uncertainty. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. That’s what he said. “Thoughts of you subside, then I get another letter, I cannot put the notion away.” What notion? Angelica closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking back to their first meeting, feeling the electricity that always ran through her body at the thought of Alexander. But instead of suppressing it, this time she reveled in it. Eliza had invited her for the summer. Eliza wanted her to help Alexander. And perhaps Alexander wanted her help as well. Angelica smiled wickedly as she though about all of the things she would like to do to Alexander as she put pen to paper in response to his letter. 

My dearest Alexander,  
You must get through to Jefferson; sit down with him and compromise. Don’t stop ‘til you agree. Your fav’rite older sister, Angelica, reminds you there’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea. In a letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase.  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this? One stroke and you’ve consumed my waking days  
It says: “My dearest Angelica” with a comma after “dearest.” You’ve written “My dearest, Angelica.” Anyway, all this to say: I’m coming home this summer at my sister’s invitation. I’ll be there with your fam’ly if you make your way upstate. I know you’re very busy; I know your work’s important, but I’m crossing the ocean and I just can’t wait.   
Your fav’rite older sister, Angelica


	3. It's Good to See Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica arrives, Alexander is rude, Alexander gets punished. Consensual D/s and then some angst.

“Alexander, come downstairs, Angelica’s arriving today!” Eliza called. She waited, tapping her foot, as she heard no movement from upstairs. “Alexander, she’s here!”

“Yes, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Alexander stood from his desk and came down the stairs in time to see his wife and her sister embracing. 

“Angelica!”

“Eliza!”

“The Schuyler Sisters,” Alexander said, smiling broadly at them. 

“Alexander,” Angelica began.

“Hi,” Alexander interrupted, looking down at his feet and blushing slightly. 

“It’s good to see your face,” she finished quietly, embracing him tightly. She held him for a moment before stepping back next to Eliza. “It’s such a long journey, I’m so happy to be here with you at last. It feels an age since your last letter. Has there been any improvement in the situation since you wrote?”

“Alexander is still insisting that he cannot go upstate for the summer. Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family,” Eliza said, playfully. 

“Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway,” Alexander returned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Alexander, is this how you’re going to act in front of Angelica? Such cheek! Such impertinence!” Eliza said with a tilt of her head. 

“But--” Alexander said, feeling tricked. Eliza had been the one to talk to him through Angelica first! How monstrously unfair to accuse him of impertinence. 

“Do you deny your impertinence?”

“No.” Alexander stood shamefaced, still feeling as if the rug had been pulled from under him. 

“Do you think you are being clever when you give me cheek and when you insult the vice president? Is that an appropriate way to show your keen wit?”

“No, Eliza,” he blushed, reveling in the feeling of embarrassment, being dressed down in front of Angelica, one of the most intelligent people he knew. He felt Angelica’s eyes on him even as he looked toward the floor. 

“Should we punish you for your insolence?” Eliza asked archly, smirking at Angelica.

“Yes, my love.” Alexander luxuriated in the duel looks of disapprobation he was receiving from the Schuyler sisters. He had never been punished by both of them. He felt a tingle run down his spine at the prospect. He met Angelica’s eyes and found her looking at him appraisingly. He ducked his head again, wondering if he was meeting her expectations. Wondering what exactly her expectations were. 

“Very good, Alexander. Go fetch a switch and wait for us upstairs. I’ll help Angelica with her things. We’ll be along in a bit.”

Alexander stood, gaping for a second. A switch? Like he was a disobedient child? Although he had never known Eliza to take a switch to their children, and he certainly hadn’t. 

“Alexander!” Eliza said more sharply. Alexander, shocked out of his thoughts, immediately went outside to do as he was told. He heard Eliza and Angelica’s voices wane as they went into the house and upstairs to Angelica’s room. Alexander looked through the tree branches in the yard, evaluating them for their use as a switch. He broke off a sizable branch from the hickory tree and waved it back and forth a few times. He heard Angelica’s rich laugh through one of the open windows. He glared up, wondering if she was laughing at him. He knew he looked ridiculous. A grown man waving around a tree branch, still with its leaves. Okay, so, he needed to remove the leaves. He pulled out his knife and began to trim the branch so it looked less like a decoration and more like an instrument of discipline. Finally pleased with his efforts, Alexander carried the switch inside and upstairs to his bedroom. He knelt in front of the bed, holding the switch out in front of him, horizontally across the palms of his hands, and waited for Eliza and Angelica to remember him.

After several long, very long, minutes, Angelica and Eliza walked through the bedroom door. Angelica had changed out of her travelling dress into a day dress. Eliza was carrying something in her hands. A bottle of something, perhaps oil? And a slim wooden box. Eliza set them down on her dressing table when she saw Alexander kneeling. 

“Oh look at him trying to be good for us,” Eliza said, gently stroking Alexander’s cheek. She had not taken the switch out of his hands, however. His arms were aching with the effort of holding up even so slight a weight for such a long time. He savored the burn of his arm muscles as it contrasted with Eliza’s tender touch. 

“Such a lovely boy,” Angelica replied. “Look how he has presented himself. It seems he does want to make a good impression after all.”

Alexander flushed and closed his eyes as the praise washed over him. He could be good. He could do something right. They were pleased with him. He didn’t see who took the switch from his upraised hands finally, but he dropped his arms in relief as the weight was removed. His eyes flew open as he felt someone—Eliza—sharply grabbed his hair. He saw Angelica standing in front of him inspecting the switch he had prepared. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away that lightly, my love. You’re up here because you need to be disciplined,” Eliza said, pulling Alexander’s head back to look up at her. Alexander felt pleasure flood his body at the sharp pain in his scalp. All his hair stood on end, his skin resembling goose-flesh, tingles running across his body. He took a deep breath, struggling to accommodate the torrent of sensation. “Do you know why you’re being disciplined?”

“I spoke back to you through Angelica after you did the same to me,” Alexander said, still bristling slightly at the inequity. Eliza’s grip on his hair tightened.

“Try again, Alexander.”

“I was rude to you in front of Angelica,” Alexander pouted. “But you’re not being fair--”

He was cut off by Angelica’s laughter. “Oh my dear, what made you think that we would be fair?”

Alexander glared up at Angelica, hurt by her mocking laughter. She gazed levelly back at him, daring him to comment further. He opened his mouth to speak again and Eliza snapped her fingers. “Enough,” she commanded, pulling out the chair from her dressing table. “Alexander, lower your breeches and bend over the chair. Put your hands out in front of you and grasp the chair arms.”

Alexander moved to obey his wife, suffused with shame that Angelica should see him like this, being punished like a schoolboy. A school boy with a cockstand. His embarrassment further increased his arousal, which then made him more embarrassed. He knew Angelica knew about him. She radiated dominance, which is what drew him to her in the first place. He knew she had offered Eliza advice as she adjusted to the perversions of her new husband. God’s teeth! Eliza had written Angelica specifically for this purpose. But the reality of the situation, of being half-dressed, bent over a chair, waiting to be caned in front of his brilliant sister-at-law—Alexander groaned as he felt his bollocks tighten, overwhelmed by the obscene shame of it all. 

Alexander vaguely heard Eliza and Angelica discussing the appropriate number strokes with the switch, as if they were far away. Everything else seemed muffled, he felt as if he were floating. He felt the sting of the switch on his buttocks and grasped onto that, luxuriating in the pain – sharp at first, then becoming more diffuse and throbbing. His blood pounded through his veins, rushing downward to the rising welts and his firm yard. He heard roaring in his ears as he spent, his fingers tightening around the arms of the chair. He looked up, confused, as he felt Eliza trying to pry his fingers open. He didn’t wish to call a halt! He didn’t need her to stop. 

“We’re finished, love. You have to let go so I can clean you up,” Eliza said gently. He allowed himself to be pulled up and wiped off, barely noticing the mess he’d made. He heard Angelica and Eliza talking, but couldn’t process the words. He felt calm for the first time in weeks, since the damn cabinet meeting where Jefferson disparaged his debt plan. How was he going to get congressional approval for his plan with Jefferson and Madison whipping up opposition from the Southern states?

Eliza gently guided her husband to their bed, hoping he would be able to relax and sleep. “I’m not sure why this worked,” Eliza confessed to Angelica. “I’m sure this was less painful than the caning I gave him. We didn’t even get to use your lovely gift.”

“It’s not just about the pain, dearest. He was calm even before you hit him. I’m sure part of it was the anticipation, and of course having me here changed the dynamic for him. Did you see his blushes?” Angelica smiled conspiratorially, “and there will be plenty of time to use the _consolateur_ this summer.”

Before Eliza could reply, she saw Alexander’s eyes come back into focus, his face suddenly distressed instead of placid as it had been a moment ago. 

“How am I going to get my plan through Congress? What am I going to do?” Alexander keened. 

“Oh, my love,” Eliza sat on the bed and began stroking his hair. “Can you still not set that out of your mind? You looked so blissful only moments ago.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop my thoughts. I can’t--” Alexander’s voice caught in his throat as he began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Alexander the sassiest sub ever? Yes. Did Eliza totally set him up? Of course. Did Angelica bring a dildo as a present for Alexander's butt? Obviously. Did I try to give Alexander a nice thing and then his brain totally ruined it because that's what it does? Apparently yes. :( So turns out we need an additional chapter to finish up this segment of the story (and I needed to up the rating) because things got away from me a little.


	4. Run Away with us for the Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to complete this story! I got sort of blocked on how I wanted it to go, and then I got sucked in the Inception fandom (which is wonderful and lovely) and wrote a ton of fic for that. But I finally finished this, so here you go. I have several other stories in this 'verse plotted out, which I might add eventually. Subscribe to the series if you want to be notified :)

The next day saw Eliza and Angelica beginning to pack for their trip upstate. Alexander stopped them from packing his clothes.

“You’re not joining us? Wait,” Angelica said, confused. 

“I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate,” Alexander confirmed. 

“Alexander, I came all this way!” Angelica rejoined, her voice thick with disappointment.

“She came all this way!” Eliza added. “You know you need to take a break. Yesterday proved that, quite well I think! You need to get out of your head. The children will be thrilled to see father and to explore the estate. We’ll have plenty of time.”

“Eliza, you know I have to get my plan through Congress. I can’t leave for the whole summer. I’ll lose my job if I can’t get my plan through Congress.” Alexander pinched the bridge of his nose as he uttered his refrain. “I was hoping we would have made progress by now in Congress. But it’s been months and Madison still won’t even let it come to a vote. I understand why they think it wouldn’t benefit the state of Virginia, but they’re thinking only of the good of their state, not the good of the union. I can’t figure out how to convince them why they should care about the whole country, not just their own state.”

“If they’ve been unwilling to move forward for this long, what will it matter if you take a break and take time for yourself?” Eliza said tartly as she swept out of the room to continue packing. 

Angelica moved to stand next to Alexander, still seated at Eliza’s dressing table, placing her hand on the back of his neck. “Slow down, talk me through it.”

Alexander took a breath, feeling slightly more centered. “Okay, so prior to independence, each colony had its own charter and ran its own government, which meant it was responsible for its own debts. Under the Articles of Confederacy, that didn’t change, and was just one of the reasons that first attempt at a national government didn’t work. Unifying the country requires unifying our debts. We all need to succeed or fail together. And we need to be taken seriously as a nation by other nations. The states are already interdependent with trade; if we try to treat our economies as separate entities we only hurt each other, rather than succeeding together.”

“What would that entail?” Angelica asked. 

“Well, we need a law that consolidates the debts of individual states to become the national debt. And then we need a national bank, but that’s not even on the table right now. I can’t get Congress to act on my debt plan, they won’t even put it up for debate, they won’t listen to me” Alexander started to stand, spreading his arms as his frustration with Congress became more evident. 

“Sit.” Angelica said, pushing him back into his seat. “What is their argument?”

Alexander took another breath, focusing on the pressure on the back of his neck, trying to focus his thoughts. “Making the debt a national problem is good for states that have debts, but not good for states that don’t currently have debt. It means that states that have been ‘responsible’ will now find themselves with debt they didn’t run up and didn’t benefit from. But they’re ignoring the fact that our economies are already dependent on each other! Just because they didn’t accrue debt, they still benefited from the other states’ ability to accrue that debt, so that they could buy things from them. Commerce is essential for the nation as a whole and benefits the nation as a whole.”

“Have you told that to Jefferson or to Madison? Have you explained that to the Cabinet? Have you spoken to the Congress?” Angelica asked sensibly. 

“I was not given a chance,” Alexander said stiffly. 

“You were not given a chance or you spent your time insulting James Madison?” Angelica said sternly as she released Alexander’s neck, having heard the story of the disastrous cabinet meeting from other attendees. 

“I may have gotten a little carried away...” Alexander trailed off, feeling very small and adrift without the grounding pressure of Angelica’s hand. 

“Apologize and then explain it sensibly. You may not get everything you want, but surely you can reach a compromise that is mutually beneficial,” Angelica said, walking over to Eliza’s dressing table where she had left the _consolateur_ and the bottle of oil the previous day and opened the drawer where she had put them.

“I still cannot leave for the summer, Angelica, surely you see that,” Alexander protested. 

“I know I’ll miss your face,” Angelica said, “But screw your courage to the sticking place. Talk to Jefferson, he’s a reasonable man. We’ve spent time together and correspond regularly. He’ll listen to you if you act reasonably, and not like a child with ad hominim attacks. And then once you’ve reached a compromise, you can come join us upstate. And I’ll give you a taste of what you’ll be missing out on. A bit of encouragement to keep you on your best behavior and in a compromising mood. 

Alexander’s heart and cock leapt at Angelica’s suggestion. He looked longingly at Angelica as she started walking toward the door. “Where...?” he started to ask. 

“I’m going to get Eliza. Undress and wait for us on the bed,” Angelica ordered, her voice filled with authority. Alexander couldn’t have disobeyed her, even if he’d been inclined to it. He reveled in the taboo of undressing at his sister-at-law’s firm direction, of being fully unclothed and exposed in front of his wife and her sister. He undressed swiftly, folding his clothes and placing them neatly on the chair. He might normally leave them on the floor to encourage Eliza’s wrath and his subsequent punishment, but he was far too intrigued by Angelica’s gift to risk angering her. She did not seem used to disobedience, and Alexander was not sure how far he could push her. He reclined on the bed with his eyes closed, waiting for Angelica and Eliza to return. 

“Well done, Alexander,” Angelica’s praise wrapped around him like a caress. 

“Not only did he obey you, he even folded his clothes neatly,” Eliza’s warm voice was colored with amusement. “He must be trying to impress you, he’s not normally so... accommodating.”

“Perhaps he’s simply excited for my gift. He had all evening to regret its absence yesterday.” Alexander opened his eyes to see Angelica smiling conspiratorially at Eliza. “Alexander,” Angelica’s voice was suddenly firm and authoritative, without a trace of its earlier humor. “On your hands and knees.” Angelica never raised her voice, but her tone was as cold and hard as iron. Alexander shivered as he moved to do as he was told. He was getting distinctly nervous about what was going to happen to him. 

“Now Eliza, attend. You could bind him or blindfold him in the future if you wish, and certainly you can gag him if you find it necessary. But for the first time we’ll leave him free. Especially since it is to be an encouragement, not a punishment.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Alexander asked. Angelica held up the _consolateur_ , which had a distinctly phallic shape. 

“Oh Alexander, I know it’s been a decade since you left the army, but surely you haven’t forgotten everything from your time there. I’m very well aware what went on in those tents.”

“What?” Alexander was shocked. “Angelica you shouldn’t, what I mean is, I didn’t, we didn’t...” Alexander stumbled over his words, realizing how absurd his shock was while he was naked on all fours.

“Alexander, please, you know that I know about you and John,” Eliza said calmly. “You needn’t worry about our sensibilities, we’ve read Plutarch after all.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t buggery,” Alexander finally said, “Laurens and I, we didn’t...” He felt his whole body aflame with the flush of humiliation, to be discussing this with his wife and sister. 

“Why ever not?” Angelica exclaimed. “Well then this should be a new experience for you. I promise we’ll go slowly. It’s supposed to be quite pleasurable. Now, I believe we’ve indulged you quite enough. You know what we expect from you. Unless you would like to end this now?” Alexander shut his mouth and shook his head fervently. 

“Very good, Alexander,” Angelica’s warm praise washed over him, soothing his humiliation a touch. “Now, Eliza, you’ll want to use plenty of oil so as not to cause an injury. We’ll stretch him well today, but eventually you’ll be able to lessen or even forego that if you want him to feel it more. Now if you’ll just hold him here and observe.”

Alexander felt a pair of hands on his buttocks, spreading them apart, and then suddenly, an oiled finger pressed up against his fundament. He gasped as he felt the tip of it breach the ring of muscle. It felt alien and he felt exposed, and his stand grew even more rigid, betraying his perversity utterly. The oiled finger continued to push into him, gently stretching his hole. The feeling of intrusion felt wrong, forbidden, which made him luxuriate in the feeling. He moaned slightly as the finger withdrew. 

“Now two; watch how I do this,” Angelica said didactically. The single finger became two, pressing inside of him. It was too much, how could they fit, how could anything fit? Alexander shivered as he felt his whole body clench. 

“Relax, darling. Breathe,” Eliza’s voice was soothing above him. Alexander obeyed instinctively, breathing in and out and feeling his body relax. Eliza ran her hands down his back soothing him. “Well done. You’re doing so well for us, Alexander.”

The fingers—Angelica’s fingers, his brain helpfully filled in—breeching him began to open wider, stretching his hole. The pressure was nearly unbearable, but he whimpered when they were removed again. It was not quite pain, but it still felt so wrong, which got him at a stand just as quickly as pain. He felt a fizzing on the edges of his thoughts as he began sinking into a baser state. A state where his worries and duties and failures could not reach him, where he could simply obey. 

He felt the fingers go in again, more tentatively this time and Angelica saying “Just like that, Eliza. Now if you curl your fingers--” Alexander felt his brain explode as Eliza obeyed and she hit some spot inside of him. He heard a keening sound, and then realized it was coming from his mouth. “Ah yes, just like that,” Angelica said above him. “Now I’ll oil this up and we’ll give him a proper ride.”

Alexander tried to pay attention, but he had lost the ability to focus. He felt the fingers—Eliza’s fingers—withdraw and he whimpered, but they were quickly replaced by a blunt pressure. The pressure increased as it breached him, and he moaned his pleasure. The phallus pushed into him, thicker and longer than the fingers that preceded it. 

“You’re doing so well, Alexander,” Angelica praised him. He felt completely debauched, stretched out around a false stand. 

“You look gorgeous like this, my love,” Eliza said. “Positively dissolute. And I can have my way with you.” With that, she grasped the base of the _consolateur_ from Angelica and pushed it into him fully. Alexander pushed back against it, his hips showing a mind of their own. He felt wanton and wicked and perverse and he couldn’t focus on anything because Eliza was buggering him and hitting that spot, how had he never known that spot existed? He couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure he was feeling when he realized he was spending, thick white ropes coating the coverlet below him. 

“Look at him,” Angelica said fondly, “So lovely.” Alexander felt like he was floating. He felt vaguely aware of the phallus being removed from him, felt the emptiness. He felt Eliza’s hands, firm and practical, helping him to lie on his side, away from the mess. She seemed to be saying something, but he couldn’t focus on her words. He felt a coolness touching his skin, when he realized she was washing him off. She settled a blanket over him and sat down on the edge of the bed to stroke his hair. Alexander allowed his mind to float peacefully, untroubled by the anxiety that had plagued his thoughts for months. 

“Just sleep my darling, just sleep. We’ll wake you before we leave.” Eliza pressed a kiss to his forehead, tucking the blanket in around him as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
